Memoirs of a plot muffin
by xSugarBearx
Summary: the preview of an upcoming, hip new thang dawg. PLOT MUFFIN! OUR TAG LINE IS: If it has hair and crumbles, it's our kind of muffin. Made by:Ultraaneeon shan and some...other girl... Hey! I resemble that! Phoenix on cloud nine because plot muffins care


_**THIS IS A PREVIEW OF BETTER THINGS TO COME...  
**_

_**:D**_

_**When an evil genius teams up with a barely human...human**_

_**PLOT MUFFIN is born (although we DID NOT conceive him in the biblical sense)  
**_

_**This is not the actual story btw, we just wanted to share our memoirs that kept popping up in post production, and anyone who guesses where they fit in with the real story gets a tree called Mervyn Stablemunch the second.**_

_**Stay tuned for the REAL story ;)**_

_**We just can't be bothered writing it at the mo :)**_

_**...ment...**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**PLOT MUFFIN**

**HELLO. :)**

**This is a dramatic reading by Us. **

**(None of your business who 'us' are. But if you see 'us'...Wave like a little girl :)**

**Anywhey**

**

* * *

  
**

**Notes to self (Memoirs) && Edited scenes :)**

Tit monkey

Bananarama

Bob fossil character singing manically to serious song to a tin of beans

moonwalk

Shop guy gets woken up n shouts 'i had a sexual experience!"

We have a two for one offer on plot muffins.

Howard's tweed pouch

quirky

I want a pillow

sorry, i was thinking my b'day was a couple of weeks ago...... but it wasn't

-BOB FOSSIL?!?!? WTF?!?!?!?!?!?! 3 shoe 4eva

-Howard floors balloon pervert.

-Vince persuades him to go out at 11 to get sweets and hula hoops.

-our traumatic experiences Eg Park, Field, dark, hedgehog, dummy, BIG moth, Pervert & chav friends try to get vince (chase).

-Wazowski?!?!?! wtf?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?! 3 Ros 4eva

-stepping on howards face, before producing a gun and yelling 'ON THE FLOOR, BITCH', and taking him roughly from behind.

-Howard then produced a small gun from the tweed pouch he carried. He pointed it at Vince's head and yelled 'STAY WHERE YOU ARE. I'M NYPD AND I LIKE COTTON FLOWERS!!!!' and applause ran around the field before stopping by Howard and formally charging him with assault.

-this love has taken its toll on me...she said goodbye too many times before....

-Howard's breath seemed to smell like raw cabbage.

Howards breath seemed to cloud in front of him as he gathered up his e-minions

into the dark field, raa ra rasputin sat on a lonely slug called bouldy. Why did you come here? With your eerie uunderbar

and getting lost in the night. Like a baby watermelon. Typety type. Type.

"Ive had the napkins freshly pressed" a voice echoed around the open space "I'll get warm, piping hot"

-----------------------------------------------------

* * *

**Key :) = Shanice (Ultraaneeon) BOLD :D (We LOVE you, bouldy (Sue).**

_Ellie (phoenix on cloud nine) ITALIC ;) (Atomic. Dooo, do ,do,do,dooooo)_

_--------------------------------------

* * *

  
_

_-Okkk, we wrote this cause we were tired and had too many plot muffins. _

**-They had hair in them (''Insert happy chibi face here ;P") They were, however, too crumbly for our tastes. And so, went in the freezing vault. Hmph. **

_-Freezing vault?_

**-I don't really know what I'm typing or doin anymore. Its six forty three in ze morning, liezel.**

_-Plus, we haven't had any sleep from yesterday, and spent the last three hours watching mr Bean and laughing at the resemblance of him and our tea monkey, Sarah :)_

**-You know she's distantly (DISTANTLY, y'know, she's not my auntie or anythin...) Related to me. She's my great aunt's poodle's nephew. :)**

_-Pure bredded poodle mind you....Igor!! Watch your step wazowski...._

**-...I'm not dead yet, Wazowski...(If you've seen monsters Inc. you'll know what we're puttin out there.) Ros...Shut up ros...NO, ROS, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_-Anywho, before we both have panic attacks, it took us about 7 hours to write the first couple of paragraphs lol, coz we got caught up describing a certain american/french man..._

**-...We're all bi, y'know. :) I'm not crazy. 'Thinking face'**

_-Lmfao, best face ever, well, by her, cause Sarah's faces are amazing ;) When she was typing her note I thought the hat I'm wearing on my head_

**-MY HAT.**

_-You put it on my head when we were tryin to make room for us at the foot of your bed. Anyway, I thought the hat was a tiara for a couple of seconds. But er......... it wasn't._

_**-Well...We'd rather've been on the sims killing defenceless children...BY FIREBALL...Muahahahahahahaahahahahahah 'splutter' hahahahahahahaa (And swimming pool)**_

_**-Thats all we gots to say about thayt.**_

_**Staynd by your mayn**_


End file.
